


I've Done Some Serious Damage (To Myself And To You)

by Swords_And_Serpents



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Jughead Jones, Light Angst, Sad Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, only briefly mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_And_Serpents/pseuds/Swords_And_Serpents
Summary: "You don't have to be my caretaker!""I'm not your caretaker, i'm your girlfriend!"





	I've Done Some Serious Damage (To Myself And To You)

Jughead Jones has depression. He shouldn't have. But he does. Ever since his father got sent to jail. He tried to stay with his mom, but she didn't want him. He felt so alone sadness eating at him day in and day out. Nobody wanted him. His friends betrayed him. Including his girlfriend Betty. Betty was the only light left in his life . A flickering flame from a candle, extinguished. He couldn't stay mad at her forever and he didn't a few days later they met up at Pop's and Betty told him everything.

From that point on things got better. Not fully. But gradually. He still felt alone and he got more hate than before his dad was a murderer. Archie wanted to be friends with him again, he wanted to forgive Archie and pretend that everything was okay. But the fear of betrayal swam in his mind, drowning out any other thoughts about their friendship. It wasn't like it mattered anyway, Archie was too focused on Veronica and pleasing her father. He didn't matter to anyone.

He was currently at home in the trailer, he was laying on the couch. He didn't sleep at all last night his thoughts wandering, not knowing where they would stop. He was unaware of any feeling apart from the fear. The sadness. He was unaware from the noise from the TV, unaware of Hotdog whining for God knows what. He was unaware of anything but the void emptiness he felt. The feeling of death.

Betty walked through the door of the trailer. She had sent a number of texts to Jughead but he hadn't responded yet and so she wanted to make sure he was okay. She knew about his depression and does anything to make him feel better. "Juggie," She looked over to him on the couch, blankets strewn over him. No wonder why, the trailer was freezing especially in the middle of November time. "Are you feeling okay baby?" He didn't respond. She walked over and knelt next to him stroking his unruly curls out of his face, it felt greasy and tangled, "Have you had a shower yet?". She asked, her hand moving from his scalp to cup his cheek. "No." His voice was almost a whisper and very hoarse. He must of been crying again last night. "Have you had breakfast either?" He shook his head no. "Okay, how about i make you breakfast and you can go shower. Does that sound good?" He once again didn't respond, he slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Baby, think you should have a shower." Betty said softly whilst stroking his arm that was exposed from the barricade of blankets. He sighed and got up, making his to the bathroom. 

As Betty the bathroom door close she got to work making breakfast for Jughead. She decided to make pancakes, they were usually his favourite so hopefully he would feel better after some good food. As she was pouring the mix into the frying pan she could hear the shower running. Good at least that was one thing marked off her mental to do list, although it wasn't necessarily things for her to do and more for Jughead. After plating up the massive stack of pancakes she oddly still heard the shower running. Betty knocked on the door, "Juggie, are you okay in there?" She got no reply. Her nerves got the better of her and she made her way into the bathroom to see Jughead curled up in the bathtub. The shower head misting his face with water from the stream. His eyes hazy and unfocused. Far from reality.

Her mind instantly sprung into action. She turned off the water and balanced Jughead into a sitting position, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his shivering frame. "Jughead can you hear me?" It was only a small movement but Betty could see him nod his head. "Can you get out the tub for me?" She hated having to keep asking him all these questions but he could barely manage to do anything. He's been so unmotivated. So unfeeling, that she just had to help him any way she could. Once she finally managed to get him out the tub --with more effort on her side-- she got him into his bedroom and helped him change into some clean clothes and she lead him to the kitchen table where his breakfast lay. He slowly picked at his meal which was a telling sign that he really wasn't doing well mentally.

Betty heard Hotdog whining she looked at him to see him looking at Jughead's stack of pancakes. "Juggie, has Hotdog been fed yet?" She questioned and Jughead looked guilty as anything, he never meant to forget but everything crashing down on him meant he felt like he was being crushed by it all and it has gotten so bad that soon he might lose everything. Thats if he hadn't already lost everything. Like his fucking mind and perhaps soon his life.

"Stop Betty, just stop!"  
"Stop what Jughead?" She asked whilst putting down the dog bowl.  
"Stop looking after me like im a fucking toddler who can't do anything for themselves." He shouted brokenly, his voice cracking and tears spilling from his eyes. All of his bottled up emotions being released under the pressure. "Im just coming over to make sure you're okay." She answered back soflty, cupping his cheeks. "But i can do things for myself Betty. You don't have to be my caretaker!"  
"Im not your caretaker, i'm your girlfriend!" She shouted without any venom or anger. Only to make him hear anything but the bad voices in his head. "And believe it or not Juggie but i care about you so fucking much and i can't bear to lose you." She whispered, her own tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Im so sorry Betty. I just sometimes feels like your too good to be true." He swallowed nervously, "And so i feel like i might lose you because of this. I just need some remember that you will help me no matter what. As well as slowly adjusting to trying to do something everyday. Whether that be having a shower or reading." Reaching to hold her hand. He smiledat her and she smiled back. "And i'll be there every step of the way to help you."


End file.
